Forgiven Blindness
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Jason was Kimberly's boyfriend for all that time, not Tommy. A year after they broke up, they're both kidnapped, but at different times, and Kim is left temperarily blind, due to this. Can Jason help her, and can the Space Team help the Mighty Morphin Team save their two friends? Kimberly, Rocky and Adam are triplets.


Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, but I do own the idea.**

(Angel Grove, Cali, Adam, Rocky, and Kim's apartment, 7:30 a.m.)

Kimberly Hart woke up, holding a picture of Jason Scott, one of her greatest friends, also her ex-boyfriend. She looked at the picture, and thought, _One year today. Jason, I miss you so much. I'm so sorry about that letter! I wish I could find you, so I could explain._

She got out of bed, and went into her bathroom, to get ready for the day.

If only she knew that she would see him again soon enough...

(Silver Hills, Cali, Jason's apartment, same day, 7:31 a.m.)

Jason Scott woke up, holding a picture of Kimberly, and a letter. The same letter that Kim had sent to him, breaking up with him. He looked at the picture, and thought, _Oh, Kim, I miss you so much. I wish there was a way that I could let you know that I forgive you._

He looked around, and saw a pencil and a piece of paper, and started writing, thinking the words. _Dear Firebird, I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you, and I still love you. Knowing you, you're probably wishing you could talk to me, so you could explain why you did it. We'll find a way. Yours forever, Red Dragon._

He reread it, and then said into his old communicator, "Alpha?"

After a few seconds, the robot answered, "Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can you teleport this letter to Kim for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

He watched as the paper disappeared. He sighed, and went into his bathroom.

(Kimberly's room)

Kimberly came out of the bathroom, dressed, and started to put on her socks. The letter appeared on her night stand, and she picked it up. She started to read it aloud. "Dear Firebird, I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you, and I still love you. Knowing you, you're probably wishing you could talk to me, so you could explain why you did it. We'll find a way. Yours forever, Red Dragon."

With tears in her eyes, she grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from her desk, and started to write. _Red Dragon, thank you for the letter. You know me well. I am so sorry for doing that to you. There never was another guy. I just couldn't stand not being near you. I love you, Jase._

She heard her front door crash open, and she quickly wrote: _Someone's here! Get to the command center, now! FB._

She said into her communicator, "Alpha, teleport this letter to Jason, right away!"

As the letter disappeared, two masked figures crashed into her room, making her scream. As she backed up, to the wall, she got into a defensive position, and said, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The smaller of the two said, "Shut up!"

Knowing by the voice that it was a woman, Kimberly tried to punch her. The woman grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and said as she pushed Kim against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back, "Big mistake, girl."

"What do you want with me?"

The other person, a man, grabbed her hair, and pulled her towards the door. "You'll find out soon enough."

He dragged her out the door, and she thought to the two other triplets, Rocky and Adam: _Guys, help me!_

(Youth Center)

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy and Billy were sitting at a table, drinking smoothies, waiting for Kimberly to get there. Tommy said, "I wonder where Kim is. She's never been late before."

Aisha said, "No, that's you, Mr. Always Late and Forgetful."

They laughed, and Rocky and Adam heard Kim in their minds: _Guys, help me!_

They looked at each other, and Adam said, "Guys, hold on. Kimberly's saying something."

Rocky thought, _What's wrong, sis?_

Adam thought, _Are you ok?_

They heard, _I'm scared._

Adam thought, _What's wrong?_

_I'm being kidnapped!_

Rocky thought, _What? By who?_

_I don't know. I can't see their faces. They broke into our apartment, and grabbed me. I'm in the back of a van, and the woman's back here with me. _

Adam thought, _What do they want?_

_They won't tell me. I wrote a letter to Jason, and told him to go to the command center._

Rocky thought, _Ok, we'll meet him there._

_I'm scared._

Adam thought, _It's ok, Kimmie. We'll find you._

Rocky thought, _And when we do, we'll make them pay._

_Ok. I think the woman dislocated my shoulder, and it hurts._

Adam thought, _Just hang in there, little sis. We'll get you out of there._

_Ok. I love you, guys._

Rocky thought,_We love you, too._

The two brothers stood up, and Billy said, "What's going on, guys?"

Rocky said, "Kim's been kidnapped. We gotta get to the command center."

The other three stood up, and they ran out. Once they made sure no one else was around, they teleported to the command center.

(Command Center)

Jason appeared, right in front of Alpha. The little robot cried out, "Ai ai ai!"

As Jason looked around, he said, "Sorry, Alpha. What happened here?"

"A cleaning day."

Zordon appeared inside of his tube, smiling, and said, "Hello, Jason."

**ill update soon.**


End file.
